A Thousand Words
by Yuneyn
Summary: Collection of Promptis one-shots full of self-indulgent happy feels - because they deserve it. Rating will vary between T and M, and be indicated at the start of each chapter. Started for Promptis Week 2017.
1. Warmth

_A/N:_ _Welcome to this little collection I'm starting for Promptis Week - and which I might add more stuff to later if I feel like writing more short Promptis stories!_ _Before we start, I want to thank my dear friends on Discord (you know who you are^^) because these fics came to life thank to you. 3_ _Also, the biggest thanks ever to my faithful beta Voxiferous who has helped me so much and keeps up with me spamming new fics at her :D  
_

 _Promptis Fan Week 2017 Day 1: Realization- the moment they knew it was love._

 _Plot: Pillow fort fluff_

 _Rated T - for... language I guess? Better safe than sorry - but, honestly, it's just pure fluff._

* * *

 **Warmth**

Noctis had had a shitty day, by all accounts. Gladio had torn him a new one for slacking off on training; Ignis had gone on and on about how he should at least look interested at council meetings - and all Noctis could think about was how he was fucking seventeen and that he had never asked for any of this so just leave him the fuck alone.

Or, if someone really had to be there with him, then let it be Prompto.

Prompto never bugged him about being a prince. He didn't expect Noctis to be more muscular, to pay more attention - to do anything, really. Prompto seemed to just enjoy Noctis' presence; even when Noctis was silently brooding, Prompto never seemed annoyed. He'd just smile, make a lot of stupid jokes, or try to distract Noctis with whatever silly thing he had seen online. Noctis felt like a normal person around Prompto, and he found himself seeking his company more often than not.

So, it came as no surprise that when he came home that night to a text from Prompto asking if his day had been alright, his reply was: _"today sucked - wanna hang out?"_ Of course, Prompto's reply was immediate: _"on my way"_ \- followed by a string of insanely elaborate emoticons that Noctis never really understood, but which made him smile anyway.

It would take Prompto a while to get to his apartment, so Noctis just flopped down onto the couch, burying his face into a bunch of pillows, and let his thoughts drift off. He must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing he knew he was on his back and his best friend's smiling face was hovering above him.

Noctis groaned, twice for good measure, shifting on the couch and putting his arm over his eyes to shield them from the overhead lighting. "Hey," he said, his voice hoarse with sleep.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty," Prompto teased, poking Noctis in the ribs. "Good thing I have keys, or you would have left me out there to die."

Noctis huffed and lifted his arm just enough to look at his best friend. "How long have you been here?"

"About fifteen minutes. I thought about shaking you but then you woke up on your own - I'm actually impressed," Prompto smirked.

Noctis just groaned again and rolled over onto his side, trying to push Prompto off the couch in the process - with little success.

Prompto's laugh echoed throughout the room. "Is that how you treat your guests?"

Noctis mumbled something against the pillows, but his mood was lightening already. Prompto just had that effect on him, for some reason. He shifted again and lifted his head to try and glare at his friend - but when he saw the warm way Prompto was looking back at him, he could only manage to sigh and give him a small smile.

"So," Prompto said softly. "What do you want to do?"

Here, that was just one of the many reasons he enjoyed Prompto's company. No one else in Noctis' life ever asked him what he wanted. Also, Prompto never pried. He never asked Noctis what was wrong; he just waited for him to be ready to talk. And Noctis - well, he truly appreciated it .

"Dunno," Noctis muttered. "Just want to escape and hide away somewhere."

Prompto looked thoughtful for a moment, and Noctis noticed how his friend was worrying his lower lip as he tried hard to come up with something. Funny, how he noticed these kinds of details about his best friend much more lately.

Suddenly, Prompto's face lit up, and he was pulling Noctis off the couch. "Hey," Noctis grumbled, "what the hell?"

"I have an idea," Prompto said, in his very own bubbly way that made Noctis half-scared, half-excited. "Go hide in the bathroom."

"What?"

"I need you out of the living room and your room, so go hide. Come on, trust me!"

Noctis gave his friend a very dubious look, but eventually couldn't resist Prompto's puppy eyes and sighed, walking towards the bathroom. "Don't break stuff," he teased, before closing the door.

Listening through the door didn't exactly help Noctis figure out what Prompto was doing - there seemed to be a lot of rustling and giggling, with the occasional sound of chairs being dragged around. He sighed again, then almost fell forward when Prompto opened the door he was leaning against.

"Dude, were you spying on me?" Prompto said, looking vaguely offended in the dim lighting the flashlight on his phone provided.

Oh, yeah, because Prompto had turned all the lights off. Which, somehow, triggered a weird nervous feeling in Noctis' stomach - but not in a bad way.

"I was trying," Noctis huffed, crossing his arms.

Prompto only rolled his eyes and swatted Noctis' arm, before giving him a warm smile. "Well, wanna see for yourself?" he asked, extending his arm in the direction of the living room.

Noctis took a few steps, turning on the flashlight on his phone as well, then stopped and blinked a few times when the insane structure that was now in the middle of his living room came into focus. His couch and TV had seemingly disappeared under what seemed to be a dozen of bedsheets arranged Gods-knew-how over the area - probably why Noctis had heard some chairs being moved around. He could see the faint glow from the TV from underneath and just shot Prompto an incredulous look.

"Wait," Prompto said, almost jumping with excitement. "It gets better."

Noctis watched as Prompto went to the structure and folded up part of one sheet, gesturing for Noctis to join him. Noctis stepped forward, then bent over a little to get inside whatever this thing was, and had to blink once more. It wasn't as big as it had seemed from the outside after all, mainly because there were pillows everywhere, as well as spare blankets Prompto must have gotten from his closet, and the poofy comforter that usually was on Noctis' bed. The TV screen showed that Prompto had loaded in the latest Assassin's Creed game that Noctis hadn't been able to shut up about; and he could see a few various bottles and sweets tucked away in a corner.

"Prom… what…" Noctis said, his mouth hanging open. There was a warm feeling spreading inside his chest, and a huge lump forming in his throat.

"What, you never made a pillow fort before?" Prompto asked, raising one eyebrow at Noctis as he settled in front of the TV. "Though, I have to say, I never made one this cool. Your place has way more potential for this than mine."

Noctis was still standing there, unable to move as his eyes went from the TV to the blankets and from the pillows to his best friend. His best friend, who had left his house late at night just because Noctis had told him he had had a bad day. His best friend, who had made him a pillow fort - something that Noctis had heard of but had never had the opportunity to make as a child - just because Noctis had said he needed to hide and escape his world.

His best friend, who sat there surrounded by fluffy pillows, his freckled face lit up by the TV and his radiant smile never faltering.

Suddenly, it all made sense. The way Noctis sought Prompto's company so much. The little details he noticed about his best friend. How his mood would lift whenever they were together. The current warmth in his chest.

The way he wanted nothing more than snuggle against Prompto right now and fall asleep with his best friend's arms around him.

"Noct?" Prompto asked with a hint of worry in his voice, and that was when Noctis realized that he still hadn't moved.

Noctis wasn't sure whether or not he should be terrified by how he felt. It wasn't as if he had any experience with feelings or romance or anything… What exactly should he be doing now?

"Hey, Noct… I, um… If you hate it, I can take it all off, okay?" Noctis heard Prompto say, and noticed Prompto fidgeting, scratching the back of his neck. "I just thought…" Prompto trailed off, looking kind of sad - and that was so, _so_ not a sight that Noctis was able handle.

He acted on instinct, plopping on the floor next to Prompto, dropping his phone on a pillow somewhere, and wrapping his arms around his friend, holding him close. Prompto tensed at first, and Noctis was sure he heard him gasp, but he didn't move, burying his face in his best friend's neck

"Thanks, Prom," Noctis whispered, and he felt Prompto relax in his arms.

"It's nothing," Prompto breathed out, hugging Noctis back.

Alright, maybe Noctis was, in fact, in love with his best friend. Maybe he had been for a while now. And maybe he had no idea how to deal with it yet. But, as they both sat there holding each other, Noctis thought that these feelings probably weren't so terrifying after all.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :)_

 _Don't hesitate to bother me on Tumblr yuneyn and Twitter Yuneyn_ - I scream about Promptis a lot!_


	2. Sleepless

_A/N:_ _Promptis Fan Week 2017 Day 2: Bed sharing._

 _Plot: Not the kind of bed sharing you expect... Sexting and fluff._

 _Rated M - nothing explicit though._

* * *

 **Sleepless**

Prompto exhaled as quietly as he could, shooting a side glance to the man asleep next to him before looking back at his phone - currently held under the covers - and grinning as he typed a quick reply.

It just sucked, really. For once Ignis wanted to book separate rooms several nights in a row, but it was just so he could avoid Gladio - all of it because a certain asshole in a weird hat had caused a very ugly misunderstanding. So now, Prompto had to share a room - and a bed - with Gladio, while Noctis was doing the same with Ignis. And, well, let's just say Prompto missed sharing a bed with his best friend. Well, _boyfriend_ might be more correct, but they hadn't exactly gone public yet - having gotten together only a few weeks earlier, after years of apparently mutual pining.

So, yeah, they were kinda trying to make up for lost time. Which was getting difficult when their two other friends weren't talking to each other and he and Noctis couldn't get one damn moment alone. It only left them the night, as they waited for their bedmates to be fast asleep, before indulging in some texting that Ignis would deem highly inappropriate for the Prince of Lucis.

Prompto? He deemed it highly okay. Necessary, even.

He glanced at the latest message on his phone and bit his lip, one hand slipping briefly between his legs to relieve some of the pressure before he typed another reply.

[Prompto] Is that the best you can do?

He stifled a chuckle as he sent it - Noctis wasn't exactly the best at sexting; he thought it was kinda embarrassing, so he usually remained evasive. Prompto might tease him about it, but in reality he found it both endearing and arousing. Also, he had quickly realized when they were younger that Noctis couldn't resist a challenge. Which, in this particular situation, turned out very much to Prompto's advantage as it tended to make his friend suddenly grow bolder.

Noctis' reply didn't take too long, and Prompto was indeed rewarded with a message that made his blood head south - and he had to bite down on his hand to prevent himself from groaning.

[Noctis] Better?

[Prompto] I didn't know His Highness had such a foul mouth… ^^

[Noctis] You asked for it.

[Prompto] That I did ;)

[Noctis] How's your roommate?

[Prompto] What, you want him to join us? :p

[Noctis] Idiot.

[Prompto] He's sleeping. I think. I figure if he wasn't I'd be dead by now.

[Noctis] That's what you get, touching yourself next to him like the naughty boy you are.

Prompto actually snorted at this because this was so _not_ like Noctis to say that - then immediately shot Gladio's still form a scared look, only looking back at his phone when he was sure that the man next to him hadn't woken up.

[Prompto] That made me snort, I hate you.

[Noctis] Seriously? Of all my texts, it's that one that gets a sound out of you? I'm hurt.

[Prompto] Don't be a drama queen, Your Highness.

[Noctis] It's "Your Majesty The Drama King" to you.

[Prompto] Dork.

[Noctis] "King of Dorks", please.

[Prompto] OH EM GEE stop *facepalm*

[Noctis] :-)

Prompto stared at his phone for a moment, a wide smile on his face. He really missed Noctis right now - and it was not just the still insistent throbbing between his legs that was talking - honestly, he mostly wished he could just fall asleep curled up against his best friend's warmth.

Well, to be fair, Gladio was, like, super warm. But Prompto was _not_ going to snuggle him. Nope. Definitely not.

He missed their easy banter - neither of them dared talk much with how heavy the atmosphere had been recently. He missed going away from camp, just the two of them, taking photos as Noctis fished for their dinner; then sitting behind him, wrapping his arms around his friend and resting his head on his shoulder. He missed the way they'd kiss at night, once the others were asleep - sometimes hot and urgent, sometimes slow and sweet - and holding hands as they fell asleep.

[Noctis] You okay?

Prompto's screen lighting up reminded him that he hadn't replied for a while.

[Prompto] Yeah.

[Prompto] I just.

[Prompto] I miss you.

[Noctis] You know we were together all day, right?

[Prompto] Wow, really- thanks a lot Noct (_)

[Prompto] You know what I mean.

[Noctis] Yeah, I do.

[Noctis] Miss you too.

If Prompto bit his lip while looking at his phone again, it was for completely different reasons this time. There was a warmth spreading in his chest, and a smile on his face that was still present when he fell asleep a little while later. Hopefully their friends would be ready to talk the next morning, and Prompto could get back to sharing a bed with the only person he really wanted to.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _This mini fic is based on my friend's PorcelainLove's Gladnis fic Knockout. She keeps slipping some Promptis in her fics for my sake, so I told her one day I'd write something based on her works, and this one fit perfectly! Here's the excerpt I based this on:_ _"Gladio had been stuck rooming with Prompto for the past few nights. It was not fun for either of them. There was no point in specifics but… let's say those late-night texts Prompto received before he fell asleep were not appreciated by his roommate. And Prompto really needed to touch himself somewhere more private 'cause Gladio didn't think he'd be able to fake being blind or deaf one more minute."_

 _Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :)_

 _Don't hesitate to bother me on Tumblr yuneyn and Twitter Yuneyn_ - I scream about Promptis a lot!_


	3. Leap

_A/N:_ _Promptis Fan Week 2017 Day 3: On a date._

 _Plot: Assassin's Festival fluff._

 _Rated T_

* * *

 **Leap**

"Your boyfriend's cute," the hooded attendant told Noctis after he and Prompto had taken that cardboard cutout photo together. Noctis had let Prompto be the assassin, which had made his best friend all bubbly and excited. Yes, more than usual.

Still… "He's not my-" was Noctis' immediate reply, but the attendant only chuckled, looking behind Noctis with unconcealed amusement. Noctis turned his head and saw Prompto waving at him from the stand for the Chocobo races.

Noctis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He's not my boyfriend," he muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. It wasn't the first time someone had made this mistake today, but somehow Prompto was never around to hear it, always disappearing to another attraction in a flash.

And Noctis really wanted to see what Prompto's reaction would be. For, you know, science.

When Noctis joined his friend at the Chocobo racing stand, Prompto was happily chatting with Wiz. At least there would be no confusion there - Wiz was one of the few people here who knew who they really were.

"Noooct, you have to race! You could just win enough medals for, um…" Prompto trailed off, looking away and scratching his neck, and Noctis smirked.

"Spit it out, man."

"Well... I dunno if you saw it, but there's this photo magazine at the prize counter…"

Just as Noctis had thought. "Yeah, I saw it. And?"

"And I need it! Can I borrow some medals? Pleeaase?" Prompto begged, clasping his hands in front of his face.

Noctis laughed. Prompto might act bored every time Noctis took the Leap of Faith, but he wasn't fooling anyone - he was just as hyped to be here as Noctis. "Alright, alright. Let me win them first, though," he said, rolling his eyes at Prompto who flashed him his brightest smile. If Noctis' cheeks became a bit redder than usual, though, he would totally blame it on the heat.

To Prompto's delight, Noctis did win the race, and with it, enough medals to get Prompto the magazine he wanted. Noctis leaned against the prize counter, watching with fond amusement as his best friend started browsing through the pages immediately.

"Hey," Noctis said, poking Prompto's arm. "Let's go sit at the cafe, it'll be more comfortable."

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Prompto said, jumping a little as he was already engrossed in his magazine. "I mean, I don't want to bore you with this, I can look at it later."

"Nah, it's okay," Noctis replied, shrugging. "Besides, you've watched me jump enough times, so I owe you that much," he said, pulling at Prompto's robes to get him moving.

They sat down at a table, placing an order of Semur Skewers with drinks. Prompto immediately scooted closer to Noctis so he could show him the photos.

"See, this month's edition is all about the festival! Look how cool these photos are!"

Noctis rested his chin on one hand and smiled, looking alternately between his friend and the magazine. There was just something so endearing about Prompto when he got all excited over something - whether it was a new item on the menu at their favorite diner, trying - and barely managing - to bake Noctis a birthday cake, Noctis winning him a Chocobo plushie at the arcade, Noctis waking up way too early and almost getting killed by a Catoblepas to make for a good photo op… or, apparently, Noctis getting him a photo magazine.

And, yes, maybe Noctis liked it a bit too much when he was the source of Prompto's happiness. So what? They were best friends, after all. And, no, he wasn't staring at Prompto dreamily, he was just appreciating the way the festival lanterns were casting moving lights on his best friend's face.

Lost in thought, Noctis barely registered when a waiter brought them their order.

"Enjoy your date," a cheerful voice said, effectively pulling Noctis out of his daydream.

"We're not-" Noctis started, and immediately stared at Prompto when he heard him say the exact same thing.

Their eyes met, and Noctis saw Prompto's face become a dozen shades redder than usual before his friend averted his gaze and focused on his magazine again.

"Well, um… Let's eat, okay?" Prompto said nervously, and Noctis just kept staring at him with wide eyes.

 _What was that?_ Noctis wondered. He honestly had expected Prompto to brush it off with a joke, or even play along to tease him, but… not to get _that_ flustered. Maybe it was a good sign, some part of his brain told him. _A good sign for what?_ another part of his brain - the one that was still trying hard to deny his crush - retorted.

They ate in a weird, kinda uncomfortable silence, and Noctis eventually had to say that he was going to take the Leap of Faith again for Prompto to finally look at him and complain that he had already done it about fifteen times.

Noctis ended up not taking another Leap - _yet_ \- and they started wandering around the back streets of Lestallum. There wasn't much to do around there, apart from gathering more clues for the treasure hunt; but Noctis found it rather funny, the way Prompto seemed outright offended by the ever-present PDA in these alleys.

They both had their hoods on so as not to draw attention to themselves - as there were fewer people around, they would be easier for MTs to spot. At a crossroads, they passed a group of guys chatting together, and when Noctis overheard them talking about a cute and stylish blonde with a nice camera, his eyes immediately darted towards Prompto.

Seeing as his friend had stopped in his tracks and how Prompto's hand was now covering the bottom half of his face, Noctis figured that he must have heard it too. He stepped closer to Prompto and playfully slapped him on the back.

"Seems you have a fanclub," he teased, and noticed that Prompto's cheeks were flushed behind his hand.

Prompto watched as the group of guys walked away, then arched an eyebrow at Noctis. "Well, good thing I'm already on a _date_ , then," he said in an overly confident tone that totally clashed with his reddened face.

Noctis froze and stared back at Prompto, unsure whether or not his friend was joking - and maybe it was the heat that was getting to his head, or the fact that Prompto was wearing that damn revealing outfit and that - in spite of what Prompto thought - his friend looked _good._ Maybe it had just been too long, and Noctis was tired of fighting this - and Prompto was smiling, his freckles standing out against the blush on his cheeks and the lights from the festival reflecting in his eyes - in any case, Noctis knew he just _had_ to ask.

"Do you… really think we are on a date?"

"Huh?" Prompto squeaked, effectively jumping.

"I mean, people seem to think so…" Noctis trailed off, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Not just that waiter, actually…"

Prompto remained silent for a minute, staring at the ground; and Noctis was about to try and make a joke out of all of this, when Prompto hesitantly met his eyes. "Do you… want this to be a date?" he asked, his face becoming even redder than before before he lowered his gaze again.

Noctis swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I mean… yeah? Maybe? Do you?"

This time, Prompto was smiling a little when he looked back at Noctis. "I… um… yeah. I'd like that."

They stared at each other for a second, Noctis feeling relief wash over him as a new sense of excitement and anticipation settled in. He smiled at his best friend and reached for his hand, before pulling Prompto further into the alley, until they collapsed in a corner, half-hidden by pipes, all smiles and giggles. And maybe it was still the heat; the way Prompto's arm had slipped around his waist, holding him close; the warmth of his friend's smile and the affection in his eyes; but Noctis didn't hesitate one second longer before he leaned in to kiss Prompto.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :)_

 _My entry for Day 4 is more of a standalone, so it won't be posted here. I'll be back here with Day 5 (and 6, and 7^^)_

 _Don't hesitate to bother me on Tumblr yuneyn and Twitter Yuneyn_ - I scream about Promptis a lot!_


	4. Breathless

_A/N:_ _Promptis Fan Week 2017 Day 5: Getting caught._

 _Plot: Seeking refuge from the snow. Ignis has the worst timing._

 _Rated M - smut, but not too explicit._

* * *

 **Breathless**

There was barely enough space, and Prompto had already hit his elbow against the adjacent wall about four times while Noctis had banged his head twice - though that was mainly because Prompto's hands and mouth kept doing _things_ that made his boyfriend throw his head backwards.

Prompto should probably feel guilty that they were doing this here, in such a rush, with the cold wind from outside coming in from underneath the small building's door - it was all because of his stupid idea, after all. He was thankful, at least, that Insomnia was a city that kept its infrastructures super clean, because the public bathroom they were in was pristine.

It had barely started to snow when Prompto had arrived at Noctis' place earlier, and he had immediately dragged his boyfriend outside because _"Seriously, the park will look so beautiful with the sun setting soon"._ Except not long after they had arrived, the snow wasn't falling gently anymore - it was like a straight out blizzard. And it had come out of nowhere - Prompto could have sworn he had looked up the forecast beforehand.

Anyway, they had ended up running towards the nearest building they could find to take refuge there, which happened to be the public bathroom. They had laughed - at least Noctis wasn't mad at him, removed their coats to shake off the snow; and Noctis' hair was wet and sticking to his face, his cheeks were reddened from the cold, he was smiling, and Prompto had just snapped.

Less than a second later, Prompto had grabbed Noctis' sweater, pulling him into a heated kiss. Noctis had responded right away, leading them into an open stall, and Prompto had immediately pinned Noctis against the door.

Now there they were, sweaters and t-shirts half pushed up as hands were roaming all over the skin underneath, and Noctis' head was resting back against the door while Prompto's mouth was busy nibbling and kissing along his neck, and Prompto already had one hand inside Noctis' pants, working furiously.

It was hurried, and messy, and they were both aware that anyone could walk in at any moment; but they were young and in love, the snow was falling too heavily for them to walk back to Noctis' place, and, really, Prompto just couldn't help himself - not with the sounds Noctis made or the way he clung to Prompto for dear life.

"Prom-" Noctis moaned, and Prompto was well aware of what that meant; so he kept going, biting down on Noctis' collarbone as he knew this would send him over the edge.

Which is exactly when they heard the main door open.

Prompto's other hand immediately shot up to cover Noctis' mouth as he felt his boyfriend shudder against him. He tried to move as little as possible, working Noctis through the last waves of his release and trying not to whimper when Noctis bit down hard on his hand and dug his nails into Prompto's sides.

As he felt Noctis' body begin to relax, Prompto was hyper aware of the sound of steps just outside of the stalls. He figured the person must be standing next to the sinks - fortunately, that meant there was one empty stall between them and whoever had come in. Unfortunately, that guy seemed to just be pacing around - most likely waiting for the storm to calm down - and it was only a matter of time until he'd notice either the two pairs of feet from underneath their stall door, or the coats that they had thrown haphazardly above the stall wall.

Noctis eventually removed Prompto's hand from his mouth, trying to move as silently as possible, and they exchanged a worried look.

Worried look that became downright terrified when they heard the not-so-random guy answer his phone.

"Gladio? Did you find them?"

 _Ignis._

"Yes I'm at the park. Just hid away from the storm for a moment, but I do not think I will find them here. Did you try Noct's phone again?"

The way Noctis' face scrunched up was enough for Prompto to understand that his boyfriend had most likely forgotten that he was expected somewhere - and also totally had not checked his phone. At least Prompto didn't remember hearing it ring, so he could only hope it was in silent mode.

Well, this sucked. Prompto sighed quietly as he rested his forehead on Noctis' shoulder. Even if, by some miracle, Ignis left without catching them, they were still going to get their ears chewed off later - and Prompto definitely felt that it was all his fault.

"Well, if they are not at Prompto's place, I suggest you go to the arcade."

Okay, maybe Noctis was trying to be comforting, stroking Prompto's hair and gently rubbing circles on his back - but Prompto was still sort of painfully hard, so it wasn't exactly helping. He just hid his face further in the crook of Noctis' neck and bit his lip, trying to calm himself down.

"No, I agree, Noctis most likely forgot and they just got caught up somewhere. Prompto mentioned earlier this week that he was impatient for the snow to start falling so he could take some photos; that's why I thought of the park first. But, evidently, it's snowing too hard."

 _Fuck-_ Now Prompto also felt responsible for leading Ignis here. Okay, and Noctis was in fact _not_ trying to be comforting, because the way his thigh had moved up between Prompto's leg had definitely not been an accident. The cocky smirk on Noctis' face when Prompto raised his head to glare at him was proof enough.

Noctis moved his thigh again, this time pulling Prompto's hips forward; and Prompto braced his arms on Noctis' chest, clenching his jaw and scrunching his eyes as he tried desperately not to make a sound or breathe too hard.

"Please, they are not teenagers anymore. I think you can check the dark corners of the arcade without having to worry about seeing them - _bumping uglies_ \- as you might say."

Prompto didn't exactly have the leisure to appreciate the irony here, because Noctis was apparently having a lot of fun teasing him. His devil boyfriend was nibbling on his earlobe - something he knew very well drove Prompto insane - while grinding Prompto's hips against his leg quietly, in an agonizingly slow rhythm.

"Anyway, I should get back to searching. Please make sure I am available for their next training session, as I am certain I will thoroughly enjoy whatever punishment you come up with."

Prompto didn't care - Prompto simply _could not_ care about anything right now, he was trying too hard to remain silent and keep his breathing quiet - because Noctis' hands felt like fire against the skin of his hips, there were shivers running up and down his spine from the way Noctis' teeth were teasing his earlobe, the fear of getting caught was now somehow arousing him like crazy, and really, he was just too riled up from getting Noctis off moments before.

He knew that he should make Noctis stop, that his sweater was already a mess and that if they kept this up he was just going to end up ruining his pants as well - because that was just how much Noctis was affecting him.

But - _really_ \- Prompto didn't want to stop.

"Alright then, I'll call you later."

Prompto noticed how Noctis' movements slowed down a bit, as he most likely hoped that Ignis would finally leave so that they could finish properly. It was highly frustrating, but Prompto really, _really_ wished they could be alone right fucking now.

As the room remained silent, they eventually stopped moving altogether and exchanged a questioning look.

"I will not tell Gladio if you are both out of here in two minutes," Ignis said from way too close to the stall door.

Prompto choked and buried his face against Noctis' shoulder, wishing that the floor would open up and swallow him because there was no way he could actually step outside and look at Ignis after that. He eventually raised his head to look at Noctis when he heard the main door close behind their friend.

Noctis - who was still sporting that cocky grin.

"Two minutes, huh?"

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :)_

 _Funnily enough, this whole thing went from me asking a friend to give me a character (except for Noctis or Prompto) and a location, without telling her why. She said "Ignis, and a snowy park in Insomnia". And here we are ;)_

 _Don't hesitate to bother me on Tumblr yuneyn and Twitter Yuneyn_ - I scream about Promptis a lot!_


	5. Alight

_A/N:_ _Promptis Fan Week 2017 Day 6: Apology._

 _Plot: Pure domestic fluff._

 _Rated T_

* * *

 **Alight**

When Prompto rang the bell on Noctis' door, no one answered. It didn't really surprise Prompto, though, as his boyfriend had the insane capacity to fall asleep pretty much anywhere, anytime. Even when he knew that Prompto was coming; which is why - after a few incidents when Prompto had been left outside to wait - Noctis had given him a spare key.

What startled Prompto, however, was the thick, black smoke that immediately attacked his eyes and throat once he pushed the door open.

"Noct?" he yelled, feeling panic rising in his chest. No answer; so Prompto covered his mouth with his sleeve and took a few steps forward.

Then stopped when he reached the kitchen and saw a very annoyed Noctis glaring angrily at the stove, and whatever was burning on it.

"Noct- what is going on?" Prompto asked, trying to reach out for Noctis' arm - but his boyfriend flinched and stepped aside, looking away stubbornly.

Prompto sighed - then immediately coughed, and he saw Noctis' face scrunch up. He stepped forward, this time firmly grabbing Noctis by both his arms, and led his boyfriend away to sit him on the couch.

Noctis immediately flopped on said couch, before proceeding to bury his face into some pillows.

Rolling his eyes, Prompto went to open every window in the apartment, wondering how on Eos Noctis' attempt at cooking hadn't triggered the fire alarm; then he went back into the kitchen to discard the burning food and soak the pans in water. Hopefully they'd be able to salvage them.

What the hell had Noctis been thinking, anyway?

Prompto went back to the couch and sat next to Noctis' head, settling one hand on Noctis' shoulder and rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

"Hey," he said quietly.

A muffled groan was Noctis' only reply, at which Prompto smiled affectionately.

"Wanna tell me what you were doing?"

Another groan.

"Want me to order some takeout? That pizza place you like?"

There were a few seconds of silence, then a muffled "...Kay," and Prompto chuckled, ruffling Noctis' hair before standing up to get the menus - which earned him another groan.

Prompto watched Noctis' form on the couch from the counter and smirked as he took out his phone. "So… should I get the vegetarian pizza? You know, since you burned the kitchen?"

That actually got Noctis attention, and Prompto watched with fond amusement as his boyfriend rolled over onto his side and shot him a half-pissed, half-scared glare.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Prompto laughed. "You know I prefer the pepperoni too anyway," he said, typing the number into his phone.

Seemingly satisfied, Noctis rolled over to hide his face again while Prompto was placing the order. Then, Prompto moved back to sit on the couch, this time threading his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Noctis made a soft noise that made Prompto's heart flutter - really, it just wasn't fair how Noctis managed to be so adorable even when he was brooding.

"Hey… thanks," Prompto said softly.

A quizzical sound came from Noctis, making Prompto chuckle.

"I mean… I guess you tried to cook for us, right? Maybe it didn't work out, but it was still sweet of you. It makes me happy."

Noctis didn't make a sound this time, but he crawled half on top of Prompto, arms closing around his waist as he buried his face in his boyfriend's stomach.

"...'m sorry," Noctis mumbled.

Prompto went back to stroking his boyfriend's hair and back gently. "Why?"

"For being useless."

Prompto huffed and gave the back of Noctis' head a small flick. "I'm not dating you for your cooking skills."

"Good call," Noctis mumbled.

They remained silent for a moment, Prompto feeling himself relax in his boyfriend's embrace in spite of the somewhat uncomfortable position.

"Love you."

Prompto's eyes went wide and his whole body froze as he was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating for a second there. They hadn't said it to each other yet - but Prompto would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it a million times. Probably even before they had started dating.

"Sorry," Noctis whispered.

"Wha- Wait, why are you sorry?" Prompto asked quickly, his voice a bit strained.

Noctis sat up on the couch, legs folded, one arm hugging himself. His head went to rest on his other hand and he stared at the floor.

"I just... " Noctis trailed off, scratching his neck nervously. "I wanted to…" he mumbled, gesturing vaguely towards the kitchen.

Prompto looked between Noctis and the kitchen a few times, noticing the growing blush on his boyfriend's cheeks. He bit his lip as a bright smile appeared on his face. They were both still kind of new at the whole relationship thing; and while most of the time things weren't very different from when they had been just friends, Prompto always found it so sweet when Noctis tried to do something romantic.

Scooting closer to Noctis, Prompto let his head rest on his boyfriend's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're the best," he said quietly, and felt Noctis' head settle on top of his. "And I love you too."

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :)_

 _Don't hesitate to bother me on Tumblr yuneyn and Twitter Yuneyn_ - I scream about Promptis a lot!_


	6. Promise

_A/N:_ _Promptis Fan Week 2017 Day 7: Stay With Me / AU_

 _Plot: Five times Prompto asked Noctis to stay with him, and one time Noctis did._ _Set in an AU where there's no magic but Noctis is still a Prince._

 _Rated T - this is just fluff, honestly ;)_

* * *

 **Promise**

The first time Prompto reached out for Noctis' hand, it was at that dumb haunted hospital they were visiting with their classmates during a field trip. It was just a silly amusement park attraction, but even Noctis had to admit that they had managed to create a believably creepy atmosphere. And, really, it wasn't that Prompto wasn't brave or anything - Noctis had seen him stand up to some guys who were bullying a younger student a few weeks earlier, and he was sure that if any of those zombies were really trying to attack them, Prompto would put up a decent fight.

However, Prompto hated jumpscares - and this place was full of them.

"Stay with me?" Prompto had whispered, stepping close to Noctis and grabbing his hand tightly.

As if Noctis would go on ahead and leave his best friend behind. He wasn't an asshole - and besides, they only had one flashlight between the two of them. They made it through the maze of dark halls and rooms, Prompto's hand squeezing his own whenever one of the fake zombies jumped out from behind a door and started moaning.

When Prompto released his hand as they stepped outside, Noctis realized he really missed the warmth.

* * *

Noctis would never admit it, but the reason he had suggested they watch a horror movie that night was that the haunted hospital experience had left him curious. He kept glancing sideways at Prompto, who was currently hugging his knees, his whole body jolting every time there was a jumpscare on screen.

Frowning a little, Noctis made a move to stand up. "Gonna get some food," he mumbled.

Before he knew it, Prompto's hand had grabbed his own and Noctis had been pulled back down onto the couch.

"Stay with me?" Prompto said, his voice wavering just a little bit.

Noctis squeezed Prompto's hand briefly and scooted closer. If Prompto sometimes hid his face against Noctis' arm as they watched the end of the movie, Noctis didn't complain.

* * *

Prompto didn't like thunderstorms; Noctis knew that much, even though he had never been with him during one yet. His friend couldn't explain why - maybe it was some forgotten childhood memory - but there was just something about the sudden noise and the flashes of electricity that made his whole body shake with irrational fear.

This time, however, they were at Noctis' place playing video games when the first boom of thunder was heard. Noctis immediately saw his best friend's body tense up.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I…" Prompto trailed off, then jumped when thunder rumbled again. He set his controller on the table and reached out for Noctis' hand. "Stay with me?" he asked, without looking at Noctis.

Noctis smiled, put his own controller down with his free hand, and reached for the remote so that they could watch something instead of playing. When Prompto's body jolted again, Noctis untangled their hands so he could wrap his arm around his best friend's trembling frame.

"Sure," Noctis whispered, and Prompto snuggled in closer.

Noctis was just grateful for the sound of the pouring rain, because he was certain that the sound of his heartbeat was deafening.

* * *

It really wasn't a big deal. Hell, Noctis had done it a few months earlier - but Prompto hated the dentist, so Noctis had come with him for moral support before he got his wisdom teeth pulled out. While in the waiting room, Noctis could see how Prompto's leg was bouncing up and down, and how his fingers were fidgeting non-stop.

"You'll be fine," Noctis whispered, leaning in a bit closer.

Prompto shot him a worried look, then tried to brush it off with a _very_ forced smile. "Yeah, I know," he said, then stared pensively at the floor for a moment. "Hey, Noct, just…" Prompto trailed off, then reached out for Noctis' hand. "Stay with me?" he breathed, still not looking up.

Noctis smiled softly and squeezed his best friend's hand. "You know I can't come with you in there, right?"

Prompto chuckled and finally looked up. "Yeah, well. Until they call me?"

"Of course," Noctis said, his hold on Prompto's hand tightening. Prompto smiled and took a deep, shuddering breath, before resting his head on Noctis' shoulder.

Maybe a few people were staring at the Prince of Lucis being a bit more than friendly with some guy - but if Noctis noticed them, he really didn't give a damn.

* * *

They were walking to the arcade after school like always - except it wasn't exactly like always, because school was over, for good. They would go back for the graduation ceremony, but that was it. While most students seemed happy about it, Noctis had seen his best friend's face grow somber as the day went by; and now the silence between them was anything but comfortable.

"Hey," Noctis asked, placing his hand on Prompto's shoulder to stop him. "What's going on?"

"It's stupid," Prompto breathed out, his hands in his pocket, and for some reason, that fact alone made Noctis more anxious than anything.

"Tell me anyway."

"Well, I just… Guess I'm just scared that we won't see each other much now that there's no school anymore, you know? I mean, you'll probably have plenty of royal stuff to do, and I should find a part time job and… I don't know," Prompto said, looking dejected.

Noctis would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about that either. But he knew he would always make time for Prompto no matter what, so he wasn't too afraid.

"You worry too much," Noctis said, in what he hoped was a soothing voice. "Just because we don't have classes together anymore doesn't mean you'll stop being my best friend."

Prompto eventually raised his eyes, and Noctis hated that his friend looked so unsure.

"Just… Stay with me? Today? Please?" Prompto asked in a small voice.

Noctis wanted to say a million things, that Prompto didn't even have to ask, that of course he'd stay with him, and not just today, even - and he really wanted to hold his friend's hand but for some reason they were still buried inside his pockets. So, he stepped forward, fully intending to hug his best friend; except his heart decided to short-circuit his brain at the last second and he found himself kissing Prompto.

And when Prompto wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back, Noctis thought that maybe this time it was a good thing that Prompto's hand hadn't reached out for his.

* * *

 _There was magic, and Gods, and his friends, and then everything went to hell. Pain, death, blood - and one moment Prompto was with him, the next he was not. More pain, some weird crystal magic - Noctis was lost in blue light, alone, so very much alone. And when he got out everything was dark, and he looked old, and Prompto looked old, and tired, and so, so sad - and the next thing he knew, he was sitting on the throne when a sword ran through him at full speed._

"Noct!"

He opened his eyes upon hearing his boyfriend's voice, and blinked a few times as he tried to adjust to reality. Prompto had turned the bedside lamp on, and Noctis could make out the familiar walls of his room, as well as Prompto's worried face hovering over him. There was a warm hand on his arm, and Noctis realized he was in his bed, in his world, where there was no magic or crystals to claim his life and separate him from Prompto.

It had all just been a nightmare. A vivid, disturbingly realistic nightmare.

Prompto was still staring at him, and there was a distinct hint of panic in his eyes. Rolling over onto his side, Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto's waist, pulling his boyfriend down to snuggle against his chest.

"You're young," Noctis said, his voice hoarse.

Prompto chuckled nervously. "Don't tell me your nightmare was that I was old?"

"I hurt you. We got separated. You were sad. I… died," Noctis muttered quickly, his body tensing at the memory.

Prompto's arms tightened around him, one of his hands rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"I'm here. You're fine. We're fine," Prompto whispered in Noctis' hair.

"Stay with me," Noctis said, holding on tightly to his boyfriend. "Please."

"Ever at your side."

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :)_ _...I guess in Prompto's five times, we also have "four times he took Noctis' hand and one time he didn't"? This fic just got out of hand^^_ _Also, YES, I totally ended Promptis Week with "Ever at your side" ~ I AM NOT SORRY._

 _It was super fun writing for this week. I'm so happy I managed to do it, it was my first time participating in such an event and it was great! I love these boys so much 3_

 _Thank you to everyone who left reviews and added this fic to their favorites all week long! You always brightened my day!_ _I will keep this fic open and keep posting more one-shots in it if I'm ever inspired again!_

 _Don't hesitate to bother me on Tumblr yuneyn and Twitter Yuneyn_ - I scream about Promptis a lot!_


	7. Dance

_A/N:_ _Plot: Noctis shows Prompto what he's been learning in dance class._

 _Rated T. Or I guess G could work. I'm not super sure where the line is, tbh, but this is super short and sweet._

 _This little thing was a gift for Hyperstorms' birthday last June! It was originally posted on my Tumblr, but I figured since I started this collection, I might as well add it here so it won't get lost._ _I wrote this in the middle of moving to a new place and packing for vacation, while my toddler had suddenly decided to nap MUCH less than before, so it's very short and also unbetad... But I still wanted to write a little something for her 3_

 _Sorry this isn't exactly anything new! I *am* working on a new project right now though, so be prepared for a new fic from me soon... ;)_

* * *

 **Dance**

 _"You didn't say you wanted me to seduce you."_

 _"Ah, but, I'm not after your title like those girls, it won't be that easy."_

 _"Challenge accepted."_

Retrospectively, Prompto wasn't sure which one of them was to blame for the current situation. It had started so innocently, you know. Prompto had come over to play video games as usual; only to find Noctis face down on the couch, mumbling something about some stupid Citadel party he had to attend on the following weekend, and how Ignis was making him take dance lessons - and how basically everything sucked.

Prompto had laughed, Noctis had growled, and Prompto had jokingly asked Noctis to stop sulking and show him his moves already.

That's how Prompto had found himself dancing with a very reluctant Noctis. And then pointed out to this same reluctant Noctis that he wasn't going to seduce many girls if he kept frowning like that through the whole party.

And then, well… Things kinda spiraled from there.

Seriously though, Noctis' self-confidence had a habit of showing up at the most unexpected times.

And Prompto wasn't one to turn down a challenge.

He just had never expected this to end with Noctis' lips on his own. Or was it his lips on Noctis'? He couldn't say who had closed the distance; only that after an excessive amount of time spent exchanging horrendous pick-up lines and suggestive glances while dancing, their faces had just moved closer and closer until…

Well, until now.

It wasn't like Prompto was against kissing Noctis - he really wasn't. It was just that Noctis wasn't pulling away, and Prompto wasn't sure whether or not he should - like, was it still part of their stupid challenge or not - and really, it was just very hard to concentrate while a billion butterflies were doing backflips in his stomach.

Which was also why Prompto couldn't really tell whether their kiss had lasted for two seconds or an eternity, but he knew that it had been long enough for Noctis' cheeks to become quite red.

Not like his own face didn't feel extremely hot.

Still, it did give Noctis' cocky smirk a little less credibility as he stared into Prompto's eyes and whispered, "Seduced?"

Prompto swallowed, but raised an eyebrow at Noctis. "Hmmm. I believe it was me who seduced you here," he replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

Noctis let out a small laugh. "Sure," he breathed out, resting his forehead against Prompto's.

The butterflies didn't settle down, and Prompto was positive his face was becoming even redder. Still, he didn't move out of Noctis' embrace. The music was still playing as both of them stayed silent for a moment.

"So," Noctis eventually said.

"So," Prompto simply breathed out.

"Do you really want me to smile more at the party?" Noctis asked, his voice wavering just a little bit.

"Hmmm… Nah, you have my permission to frown," Prompto replied in the lightest tone he could manage.

Noctis chuckled. "Good," he whispered, and his lips were on Prompto's again.

Distantly, Prompto thought that he still couldn't tell which one of them was responsible for how their little challenge had turned out.

Then again, maybe it didn't really matter after all.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :)_

 _Don't hesitate to bother me on Tumblr yuneyn and Twitter Yuneyn_ - I scream about Promptis a lot!_


End file.
